


Surprise

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Lonestar Week [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Surprise (Owen/Michelle, Judd/Grace, TK/Carlos)The entire night was just full of surprises.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & Judd Ryder
Series: 911 Lonestar Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t know what this is, but here’s some randomness and cuteness.

Owen wasn’t exactly sure how he and TK had been invited to Thursday dinner at Theresa Blake’s house, but here they were, a little late, slightly confused, and feeling very out of place.

It had been an accident really, TK had opened his big mouth while Carlos had been on the phone with the older woman, and she had felt the need to invite him along.

“But what about dad?” Owen had wanted to slap the kid, he really didn’t need to be a part of this conversation. “He and Michelle are together, it’s only right.”

He guessed that maybe Theresa hadn’t known that her daughter was dating him because she seemed shocked.

But she invited him anyway, much to Carlos’ insistence that it wasn’t necessary.

“Michelle never takes her dates to her mom’s house.” He didn’t know if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse about the situation.

But nonetheless, he still had to go because Carlos had given his word that he would bring them along and he had assured him that the woman wouldn’t forget.

Which is why he found himself standing on the woman’s porch on a Thursday evening with a nervous TK by his side.

“Why are you nervous?” His question came out harsher than he had planned.

“Because she's… well she's family to Carlos.” TK stopped his fidgeting as he turned to face him.

“Yeah, but you've met Carlos’ real family,” TK rolled his eyes and Owen smirked, “this should be a walk in the park for you.”

“Okay yeah.” He shrugged before he raised an eyebrow in the older man’s direction. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Because I'm meeting my girlfriend’s mother for the first time,” He swallowed as another wave of panic hit him, “ever.”

“I still don't understand how you and Michelle have been together over a year and you've never met her mom.” He thought it was kind of crazy too, especially given that she had met his mother, and his brother, neither of whom even lived in the same time zone as them.

Her mother on the other hand, lived 10 minutes from the station, and only 15 minutes from them.

“Yeah well… that was Michelle's call, not mine.” He didn't want to push the issue though, especially given everything that she had been going through with Iris.

“Does she know that you two live together?” He was going to go with a ‘no’ on that one.

But before he could reply the front door opened and Michelle appeared on the other side, a beaming smile on her face as she ushered them inside.

“Thank God you're here.” She wrapped her arms around them both and Owen couldn't help but chuckle when she didn't let go.

“Everything okay?” He was wondering if maybe they should have stayed home after all.

“Yeah.” She pulled back and twisted her hands in front of her before shaking her head back and forth. “No.”

“What's wrong?” TK asked softly, his hand going out to her arm. “Did something happen?”

“No, not exactly.” She was biting her lip and Owen let out a sigh, something was up. “I hadn't exactly told my mom that we were living together… or that we have a kid. Or that you have a kid. Who also happens to be Carlos’ boyfriend.”

“Uh oh.” TK sounded like a little kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Did Carlos rat you out?”

She nodded her head with a sigh and Owen felt terrible.

He knew he should've told Carlos that this wasn't a good idea.

“He didn't do it on purpose.” She instantly went to reassuring them both that the other man hadn't gotten in trouble on purpose. “They got to talking and she started being nosy and well, you know Carlos…”

“He has a big mouth.” Owen should've known this would happen. “I'm sorry babe.”

“It's fine.” She sighed as she shrugged her shoulders before running a hand through her hair. “Needless to say, Emily didn't go to Grace’s for the night.”

“She’s here?” He hoped that Theresa was at least accepting of the girl, not that she would be going anywhere if she wasn’t.

“She’s out back with them.” Michelle tried to offer him a smile but he could tell that something was bothering her. “I don’t think mom knows what to think of her…”

He hoped that neither Michelle nor Emily thought that it mattered though.

As of last week Emily was officially theirs and that wasn’t going to change.

“Well she either gets to know her and she loves her, or she doesn’t.” He reached out and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head. “She’s not going anywhere.”

“And neither am I.” TK sounded like a jealous child and Owen smirked at him when he smiled back. “But I am hungry, so…”

“Well there’s enough fried chicken to feed twenty people, so please…” Michelle gestured for them to follow her out back, her hand reaching down as she laced her fingers through his.

He squeezed her hand gently, hoping to offer her whatever support he could through the simple gesture.

He could make out Emily sitting next to Judd on a small bench and he instantly felt a tiny bit better.

At least if Judd and Grace were there then all the attention wouldn’t be on them.

He had learned a long time ago that whenever a pregnant woman was at a gathering, the limelight was always on her, whether she wanted it or not.

“Owen!” Emily pushed herself from her spot, her long legs carrying her across the backyard and into his arms with a huff.

“Hi baby.” He scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her up tight as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Having not seen the girl in over 48 hours was doing something to his heart that he wasn’t particular fond of.

“I missed you.” She whispered against his shoulder, her arms tightening around his neck before she pulled back and locked eyes with him. “I have a very important project for school and I need your help.”

He loved how seriously she took school now, something TK had never really been a fan of, and he was always willing to help her out when she needed it.

“Well I’m all yours, all weekend.” He had been thrilled to see that he had the next 72 hours off when he had checked the schedule again that morning, his mind having forgotten almost everything after the grueling shift they had just endured.

“Yay.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before wrapping him up tight again, her face nuzzling his neck softly, a sure fire sign that she was getting sleepy.

“Mom…” It was then that he realized that an older woman had stepped forward and witnessed their entire exchange. “This is Owen.”

He reached his hand out to shake hers, praying that she would return the favor so that he didn’t look like a complete asshole.

“You’re Michelle’s boyfriend?” She asked the question like it was a crime for him to say ‘yes’ and he was almost afraid to answer.

“Yes mom, this is my boyfriend.” Michelle was beaming as she said the words so he honestly didn’t care much what her mom thought at that point. “Owen, this my mom, Theresa.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” He was shocked when she actually reached out and shook his hand, quickly, but with a grip that said she wasn’t too sure about him yet.

“Right. Nice to meet you.” She nodded her head in his direction before she looked past him, her eyes settling on the nervous boy behind him. “And who is that?”

Carlos let out a chuckle and Owen stepped aside so that the other man could do introductions of his own.

“Theresa, this is TK, Owen’s son.” TK nodded his head with a nervous ‘how do you do?’ and he could practically feel Judd’s chuckle from the other side of the backyard. “He also happens to be my boyfriend.”

Carlos had told them nothing about the woman’s feelings toward him being gay and he was nervous for her reaction, he didn’t need either one of them to be put in a tough position.

“He’s too skinny.” Grace let out a laugh from her spot behind Judd and Owen watched as Carlos smiled.

“We keep telling him that.” TK smiled nervously but stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she did, quickly and with a sly smile.

“He has good genes.” She reached out and patted TK’s cheek before she nodded her head in Owen’s direction. “Apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

And then she was walking back toward the large table to their right without another word.

“I think that means she likes you.” Michelle whispered, her eyes shifting between his and TK’s and she shrugged her shoulders.

“You think?” TK was probably even more nervous now than before. “I need more than ‘I think’.”

“Come on stud.” Judd wrapped an arm around TK’s shoulders and ushered him toward the table. “Let’s fatten you up and she’ll probably love you even more.”

Carlos and Grace both let out a cackle as they followed behind the pair, making themselves each a plate before sitting down.

But Owen just stood, rooted to his spot as he slowly rocked back and forth, the girl in his arms surely asleep by now.

He sometimes had a hard time believing that she was as old as she was, her emotional maturity often seeming so much younger.

“She’s been missing you.” Michelle reached out and rubbed the girl’s back softly and Owen couldn’t help but smile when he felt her head nod up and down against her shoulder.

“Well I’ve been missing her.” He pressed a kiss to her head before reaching out with his free hand, tugging Michelle toward him slowly. “And I’ve been missing you.”

She smiled up at him before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Do you think your mom’s okay with this?” Again, he didn’t know why he was so worried with it.

He knew that Michelle wouldn’t stop whatever it was that they were doing even if her mom didn’t agree.

But he knew it was important to have your family’s blessings, especially if they ever wanted to get married some day, something that he thought more and more about lately.

“She’s fine with it.” She whispered, her arms wrapping around his stomach lightly as she leaned into him. “It’ll take her some getting used to though. I’ve never really brought guys around before. And she’s certainly never expected any grand-children from me.”

“Well surprise, she just got both.” He smiled down at her, hoping that she’d appreciate his humor.

“Surprise.” She replied back with a soft smile, tightening her grip around his waist before kissing her head.

“Should we tell them now or wait?” He wasn’t sure what she would say to that question, her motto having been ‘not yet’ for the entirety of her pregnancy, well, for the five months of it they had endured so far.

“They’re gonna find out eventually.” He tilted his head downward, watching as she shifted her focus from the group in front of them to look up at him. “We might as well do it while we’re all together.”

“You’re sure Grace didn’t spill the beans about this to anyone?” The other woman had been the only person they had told so far, other than Emily and TK, and that had been out of pure desperation.

When Michelle hadn’t been able to kick the morning sickness she had needed some advice, and who better to give it than a woman who had just finished dealing with it herself.

“I promise, she wouldn’t dare.” He knew she wouldn’t tell, but he also knew that Judd was pretty convincing. “Let’s go tell them.”

He nodded his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, walking her over to everyone and stopping at the head of the table.

All eyes were suddenly on them and he felt like they all must have known their secret the second they stopped in their spots.

“Guys, we have an announcement to make.” TK beamed back at them, knowing full and well what they were going to say.

“You’re pregnant?” Owen felt some of the anxiety leave his body at someone putting the idea out there besides them.

“God dammit Judson, who told you?” Michelle crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, the other man going white as his face went from joking to pure terror.

“Oh shit, I’m right?” Judd shifted his gaze between Michelle and then Owen, and then back again, and when neither one of them answered he turned to Grace and pointed. “Is this why you’ve been all squirrelly the last five weeks whenever Michelle comes around?”

“Wait, what?” Carlos tilted his head to the side as he watched the exchange, and then he turned to face them with a confused look. “Are you really?”

Michelle simply nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears, and Carlos jumped from his seat and made his way toward her.

Owen couldn’t help but smile when he watched the two friends embrace, tears streaming down both of their faces.

“Congrats dad.” Judd suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling him into a bear hug despite the sleeping child in his arms. “Welcome to the club, again.”

“So wait,” Carlos pulled back and gestured behind him, his eyes landing on Grace as he thought for a second, “how far apart are these babies gonna be?”

“If they follow their due dates,” Grace beamed with pride and excitement and everything in between, “forty two days.”

“Judd and Michelle are only a month apart.” Owen had almost forgotten about Theresa’s presence and he felt bad, this was just as much an announcement for her as it was for their friends.

“Well our hope is that these two,” Michelle’s hand instinctively fell to her stomach as she talked about the baby girl growing there, “will be best friends just like us.”

“Boy or girl?” They had yet to share that news with TK and Owen wasn’t the least bit shocked to hear his question.

“Girl.” Grace and Michelle both replied with the gender at the same time and Owen felt a wave of joy hit him.

And judging by the smiles on everyone else’s faces he guessed that they were all feeling the same way.

“Y’all are in trouble.” Theresa added softly as she pushed herself from her chair before stopping in front of Michelle. “Girl’s are trouble. But they’re also lots of fun.”

“We’re prepared.” Michelle whispered softly, her eyes softening as her mom stared back at her with a soft smile. “Surprised, but prepared.”

“A baby is the best surprise you can have.” Owen had only known the woman less than hour and he couldn’t have spoken wiser words himself.

This baby, his and Michelle’s baby, was the best surprise they could’ve ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments make me happy.


End file.
